Anastasia Renner
Anastasia Renner is the youngest of the Renner triplets, her older siblings being Sen Renner and Sasha Urec. She's extremely shy, but is equally bright, and holds a massive fascination with the Ivalicians, especially the all-but-gone Archadian Judge Magisters (of which, only Judge Zargabaath and, to an extent, Judge Gabranth, remain). History Early Life Anastasia was the last of Elle Urec-Renner's Triplets to be born. Even young, she was also shy, rarely ever making a peep. As she grew older, so did her shyness. Ivalicians When Anastasia turned 5, she displayed a growing interest in Hellcat Squadran members Vaan and Penelo. Soon, she had the courage to speak to them, and listened to stories of Ivalice from them. Further interested, she looked up information on Ivalice from Hellcat Squadran's computers. She immediately became fascinated with the Judge Magisters of Archadia, and began wishing to be like them. Mist Powers When she was around 9, Anastasia met Larsa Solidor while the Dalmascan leadership was visiting Kaven Base. Her courage to speak to him came from wanting to know about Archadia, before Vayne took it over from him. Soon, with the 2 talking the 2 became friends. Before leaving, Larsa gave Anastasia a gift: a piece of Manufacted Nethicite. Over the next few years, however, strange occurances occured: sometimes Anastasia's schoolwork would spontaneously combust in the middle of class, sometimes a device she was using would short-curcuit, sometimes time would fluxuate around her. Soon, it came to the point where, when Anastasia turned 13, Elle took Anastasia to be tested for powers again. She still had her Aura Powers...but somehow, she developed a connection to the Mist as well, found out to be caused by the Manufacted Nethicite given to her by Larsa 4 years previous. Due to his history in meddling to allow those under his care to get what they want, IceBite was Elle's primary suspect in how Larsa knew to give Anastasia the Nethicite in the first place. With this, Elle had Penelo teach Anastasia how to use these powers, if, for nothing else, to stop the constant calls from Anastasia's teachers about her torching her work. However, secretly wanting to learn to use her powers to fight, Anastasia spoke to Larsa, who contacted her again on her 14th birthday. After telling him what she wanted to do, he took her to see his bodyguard, Judge Gabranth, who taught Anastasia swordplay and how to use more combat-oriented Mist Powers. It was during one of these training sessions Anastasia discovered her first Quickening: Judgement Blade. 'Judge Althaea' When she turned 17, Anastasia, finally fed up with waiting, requested to Larsa to have some Dalmascan smiths make her a set of Armor, like what the Judge Magisters had. After that, she took the armor to get enchanted, one enchantment being the ability to shift in color (but she usually kept it in black). Finally, she had a dual sword, designed after Gabranth's swords, made for herself. Then, one day, she snuck out, and, using a random fighter on base, snuck out to cause the Alliance of Unrelenting Darkness a little trouble. Soon, these reports of a rogue Archadian Judge began to circulate, and, being as Anastasia and Larsa had the armor made secretly, no one suspected Anastasia of anything. Soon, in her armor, Anastasia became known as 'Judge Althaea', and, due to her tendency to target Archadian targets, those in the Kingdom of Dalmasca who can trace their ancestry back to the Archadian refugees that joined Dalmasca with Larsa also give her the moniker 'the Usurper's Bane'. Personality Anastasia's personality has been described as fractured. She seems to take on a completely different personality depending on whether she is wearing armor, and what kind of armor she's wearing. Currently, her personality is split into 3 different personas. Anastasia Renner (Dominant Personality) Anastasia is extremely shy. Unless interested in, or comfortable around, someone, she won't even so much as look them in the eye. Instead, she'll look at the floor, pretending she doesn't exist. Judge Althaea Anastasia, the Black Mage Relations with other Individuals Sen Renner Anastasia was usually much quieter around Sen, being somewhat submissive, due to his up front, bossy attitude. Sasha Urec Anastasia's views on Sasha are conflicted: while she loves her sister, and would do anything to protect her, she also is nervous, or sometimes fearful, around her, due to Sasha's atttitude for Sen, and her Aura powers passively feeling Sasha's resentment of her powers. Abilities Aura Powers Mist Powers Quickenings Judgement Blade Anastasia's Stage 1 Quickening, Judgement Blade has Anastasia charge Mist Energy into her blades, which she then slashes towards the opponent, releasing blades of energy which fly at the target. Endless Chaos Anastasia's Stage 2 Quickening, Endless Chaos has Anastasia charge her Mist energies and intermingle them with her Aura Powers. This creates an effect similar to a Krypton Laser, spraying several energy beams which seem to fly in different directions, but redirect and end up hitting the same target from multiple angles. Ultimate Destruction Anastasia's Stage 3 Quickening, Ultimate Destruction has Anastasia charges up Mist Energy, until it starts glowing like a fire arond her. She then leaps into the air, and lands with a resounding crash. Her landing spawns a massive sruge of Mist Energy that cracks open the ground, shooting the ground-cracking energy right at the foe. Flying foes are struck by erupting Mist Energy and debris, while ground-based foes are dragged into the crack. Summons To counter the 13 Espers of the Occuria, used by the Heroes of Ivalice (Vaan (Adrammelech, Cúchulainn), Penelo (Shemhazai, Ultima), Balthier (Zalera, Famfrit), Fran (Mateus, Chaos), Basch (Hashmal, Exodus), and Ashe (Belias, Zeromus, Zdoiark)), the new Archadian Empire began using their knowledge of Nethicite to make their own Espers, these manufactured ones called 'Eidolons'. However, at one point, Anastasia, as Judge Althaea, attacked one of the labs, and released the Eidolons. Some, such as the ones known as 'Ramuh' and 'Ifrit', escaped to live their own lives, while 3: Leviathan, Diablos, and Quetzalcoatl, recognized Anastasia's ability and joined her. Now, she can summon them at will. Leviathan Leviathan is a massive, serpentile Eidolon of Water, making his counterpart Famfrit. His abilities include summoning spouts of water to surprise foes and summoning a tital wave to wash away the competition. In battle, Anastasia usually stands on his head, to protect her from his attacks. Leviathan also has a 2nd form: Leviathan Omegus. It was revealed that the Archadians attempted to modify Leviathan further, resulting in this alternate form. This form has increased power compared to his normal form, as he can now control Lightning and Wind Magicks with it. Diablos Diablos is a large, demon-like Gravity Eidolon, a rival of the Occurian Esper Zeromus. Diablos's powers vary, but his signature attack involves creating a massive orb of Gravity Magicks. This attack will always damage an opponent based on a faction of how powerful they are. This means that, for more powerful individuals, this attack causes more damage to them than the average soldier. Quetzalcoatl Quetzalcoatl is a bird-like Eidolon of Lightning, making his role similar to that of Adrammelech. Quetzalcoatl can throw lightning at his foes, but his best attack comes in the form of a massive lightning storm over his opponent. This ligthning storm damages the foe and all around it, meaning allies of him need to stay out of his way. Gallery Anastasia Alice-englert.jpg|Anastasia Renner thinking alice-englert-ginger-rosa.jpg|17-year-old Anastasia working on homework beautiful-creatures5.jpg|17-year-old Anastasia in school 'Judge Althaea' Gabranth-AltEXMode.png|Judge Althaea's default armor coloration Final-fantasy-dissidia-gabranth-play-arts-kai-figure-4586-p.png|Another view of 'Judge Althaea' Gabranth-A_3.png|Judge Althaea in a lighter-colored armor configuration Althaea Judge.png|Anastasia/Althaea prior to fighting Giarc Evargrah Dissidia-GabranthSword.png|Anastasia's weapon: the Dual Starblade Dissidia-ChaosBlade.png|Anastasia's weapon: the Star Blade Dissidia-HighwayStar.png|Anastasia's weapon: the Highstar Cutter Summons Leviathan Ffviii-leviathan.png|Leviathan FFIX_Leviathan.png|Leviathan Omegus Leviathan-Final-Fantasy-IX.png|Leviathan Omegus summoned Diablos Diablos.png|Diablos diablo464.jpg|Diablos's face diablos4.jpg|Diablos attacking Quetzalcoatl Quetzacotl.jpg|Quetzacoatl FFVIII_Thunderstorm.png|Result of Quetzalcoatl's attack